BlackWarGreymon vs Cell
BlackWarGreymon vs Cell is Peep4Life's two hundred and eleventh DBX! Description Season 15 Episode 1! Digimon vs Dragon Ball! The absolute pinnacle of creation. Can the dark Digimon conquer the Perfect Warrior? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A battle between Cell and Trunks was occurring in the middle of some woods, and it seemed fairly even until Cell went low with a kick. Trunks' eyes widened as he dropped his weapon. "Now, farewell." Cell grinned, blasting Trunks with a blast of energy. Much to Cell's surprise, a few seconds after being launched into the trees, Trunks was launched back towards him. "Now then..." Cell said calmly, dumping Trunks to a side. From the inside of the treeline, BWG stomped towards Cell before lifting himself and going for a kick. The impact knocked Cell into a rocky wall, stumbling him. "Cell... today you fall." BWG growled, making another rush for Cell. "Amusing." Cell retorted, elbowing BWG in the face, slowing him down. "Then let me see what you've got!" Here we go! Cell immediately went for a wicked ki attack, which hammered on BWG's armour. The Digimon stood firm, reaching out with an arm and trying to grab a hold of Cell. The Perfect Warrior was having none of it though, and teleported behind BWG, elbowing him in the back of the head, before appearing above him and charging up an early Kamehameha! Quickly, BWG needed to counter, so initiated a Black Tornado. The attack put an end to Cell's attempted move, and allowed the Digimon to throw Cell against the face of a cliff. BWG immediately charged after his target, bringing both arms down in a clubbing shot. Cell countered, swiftly tripping BWG and then firing down a ball of energy. BWG picked himself back up, but as he was about to fully recover a vertical base, Cell uppercut him into the trees. Several trunks snapped from the weight of the Digimon, but BWG proved quite resourceful and threw several boulders towards Cell. "Fool." Cell smirked, shattering the debris with his might. "Dramon Killer!" the Digimon cried, initiating the attack. Cell quickly brought himself to a stop, charging up a Kamehameha again. This time, the attack was successfully launched, and sent BWG careening into the trees. Once again, Cell preyed on an unbalanced Digimon, kicking him in the chest and then stomping down on the neck. "This is supposed to be where I say 'Submit' and then monologue, but I think we both know I won't do that." Cell smirked. He then charged up a Galick Gun, looking down on BWG. Quickly, the Digimon used Mega Destroyer, which was certainly effective and launched both characters several feet away. But once more, Cell was the quickest to react, firing a Kamehameha at last that connected flush. BWG's defences held up, barely, as the weakened Digimon looked to charge up Terra Destroyer. Cell threw more ki at the Digimon, who swiftly took to the air, and began ripping up some of the scenery. Cell rushed to meet BWG half way, but was caught with a log to the face. BWG then seized Cell's arm, and twisted it completely off his body. Now the advantage lay loyally with BWG, who wasted no time in connecting with Terra Destroyer, obliterating Cell so only ashes remained. BWG then landed hard next to Trunks, who was only just regaining consciousness. "Hmm, hey, what?" Trunks said, rolling on to his back. "Ah crap." BWG then lunged at the wounded Trunks, as the camera panned away from Trunks' soon to be destroyed corpse. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: BlackWarGreymon!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Science themed DBX Fights Category:Creation themed DBXs Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Big themed DBx Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Digimon vs Dragon Ball themed DBXs Category:Ki vs Aura themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights